dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Harold Jordan
Harold "Hal" Jordan is a Test Pilot for Ferris Aircraft from Coast City and is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Jordan was chosen as a worthy successor to Green Lantern Abin Sur who died after crashing to Earth after battling the powerful Fear Entity Parallax becoming the first human ever selected to join the Corps. After going to Oa for training, he returned to Earth faced with the threat of Hector Hammond who gained powers from the body of Abin Sur and the threat of Parallax consuming the planet in fear, but managed to overcome his fear to defeat both. Biography Early Life Born to parents Martin Jordan and his wife Helen Jordan and is second oldest of 3 sons: James Jordan and Jack Jordan in the west coast city of Coast City, USA. Hal had a very close relationship with his father Martin, admiring him greatly wantning to become a pilot just like him. When Hal was 12, his father who worked as a test pilot for Carl Ferris and his company Ferris Aircraft and was testing an expermintal plane. When the plane began to lose control, Martin steered the jet away from the crowds of people watching and onto the runway before ejecting but not in enough time. Hal, who watched from the control tower, ran to see his father die in the wreckage, scarring Hal for the rest of his life. At Hal's senior prom, he and Carol Ferris shared their first kiss and lost their vaginity to each other. Failures in Life "I'm guna make up for it up there now let's get these pants off and fly some planes" - Hal Jordan to Carol Ferris Hal grew up and joined the US Air Force but was kicked out and got a job at Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot, the same job his father Martin had. Hal grew a hatred for the company's owner, Carl Ferris blaming him for his father's death that devastated his life but took the job reluctantly because of his need for work and also because of his love for flying. Later in life after bedding a girl he met the night before, Hal woke up to find his alarm ringing out and realised he was late for a test flight. He quickly got dressed as the girl awoke and told her that there was "water in the tap". He drove to Ferris Aircraft Headquarters as fast as he could and into the changing rooms to change where he ran into boss Carol. Carol berated Hal for being late and his lack of profesionalism for the test flight, which is important to Ferris Aircraft's future. Hal asked Carol to go out on a date with him if he beats the U-CAV's but she told to get serious for once in his life. Hal and Carol suited up into their jets ready for the test flight again the U-CAV flown by pilots on the ground. The U-CAV's had to get target lock and hyperthetically destroy the jet's Hal and Carol were flying. The U-CAV's were deemed too good but Hal who respected flying and that they should be manned, gave his all and pushed the jet to it's limit at high altitude causing him to pass out as the U-CAV failed but as Hal passed out his jet was out of control and plummeting to the ground. He eventually regained consciousness and ejected as the jet continued to fall and exploded into the ground. Hal was later berated for his antics by boss Carl Ferris and also Carol and for losing a jet worth millions of dollars and was banned from flying for the company and was told to think about his life and how stupid he was. Hal leaves to attend a family barbeque at his mother Helen Jordan's house. He arrives where he is greeted by brothers Jack and Jim who reveal that they heard about his antics in the test flight. His mother comes over and slaps him and tells him how stupid he was and how disappointed she is that he would pull a stunt like that to prove a point, knowing the grievences the family has about test flights. Recieving the Ring "The ring said it was a great responsibility" - Hal Jordan to Thomas Kalmaku Hal decided to go for a drive and evaluate his life. As he stared out to sea, he saw a small bright light flying across the sky before it came closer and emerged into a green light and crashed not too far from Hal. Hal ran after the ship and as he came over the enbankment, discovered it to be an Alien ship and as he got closer, saw the purple alien pilot inside who appeared to be injured. Hal unfazed ran over and helped the alien out of his crashed ship and laid him on the ground and lent over him amazed at what he was experiencing. The alien then spoke to Hal in perfect English asking for his name. Hal gave the alien his name and asked how he could speak English and the alien revealed himself as "Abin Sur" and the ring can translate any language and it chose him and that he must become one like him, a member of the Green Lantern Corps and to protect the universe. Abin took off his ring and handed it over Hal telling him to go inside the ship and to get the Green Power Lantern and speak the Oath before he passed away. Hal trying to take it all in, rang Tom telling him to come and pick him up in the pick up and then buried Abin next to his ship. As Tom came amazed at the alien ship and Hal's story about the ring and Lantern, they heard the sound of Helicopter's which soon flew overhead. Tom and Hal ran for it to Tom's truck and drove away fast with the ring and lantern. Hal began telling Tom what Abin Sur told him to which to remarked that those characteristics are Hal. Battle with Hammond and Parallax "The one thing a Green Lantern is supposed to be is fearless, that isn't me" - Hal Jordan to Carol Ferris Return of the Manhunters Appearance Hal is a normal looking male human standing at over 6 feet and of a good muscle build. He has brown eyes and brown hair that is normal styled up and normally wears pretty basic clothes such as vests and plain t-shirts along with his father's brown bomber jacket with a pair of jeans. Whilst on his job as a test pilot, Hal wears a grey jump suit. Since becoming a Green Lantern, Hal is always seen wearing his Green Power Ring on his right hand on his middle finger and can instantly change his clothing to project his Green Lantern Uniform over his clothes. His Green Lantern attire is a skin tight projection from the ring. It consists of a glowing Green Lantern Corps emblem on his chest with a green torso, forearms and boots with black sections seperating each of the parts of the body. He also has a Green face mask on when as Green Lantern to conciel his identity which turns his eyes stark white with a transparent look around his pupils. Abilities Hal has no physical "Super Powers" and is as normal as every other human. Psychologically, Hal is one of the strongest beings in the universe which is why he was chosen as the first human Green Lantern, having an "Indominatable Will". When commanding a Green Power Ring, Hal is superemely powerful, being able to hold his own against Parallax while it had possessed the Immortal Krona. Also, being from Earth where there is a massive culture compared to other planets, Hal's imagination also allows him to create contructs other Aliens cannot. The Power Ring enables Hal to create a Green Auro that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Hal to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenatrable force fields. Below is a list of contructs Hal has created using the ring: *'Green Aura' *'Giant Fist' Weaknesses *'Emotional Spectrum' *'Ring Charge' Hal's main weakness is when he not in posession of his ring, meaning he is just as vulnerable to physical attacks as every other human. When in posession of the ring though, few things are able to stop the green energy released from his ring. Other energies from the emotional spectrum can effect Hal's ring and can nullify it, such as the colour Yellow which is the green energy of willpower has no effect against, unless in large amounts. Another weakness is that Hal's ring has to be charged by using a Green Power Battery otherwise the ring will lose its charge and will be rendered useless when out of energy. Personality Trivia *Hal is 27 in Green Lantern. He was 12 when his father died and is set 15 years after. See Also *Jordan Family Category:Green Lantern Category:Green Lantern universe Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters without powers Category:Humans Category:Green Lantern characters Category:Green Lantern members Category:Characters in the comics Category:Green Lantern secret keepers Category:Justice League